


Father and Son - Letter to Mary

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Father and Son, M/M, ficlet for a video prompt, mary is alive, normal and homophobic, they are a normal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up in a conservative household in the countryside, Dean knows he has to follow his dreams and Cas to the city if he wants to be happy. This is his letter to Mary explaining why he left.</p><p>Ficlet written for the video AU "Father and Son" by keepcalmanddonotblink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son - Letter to Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepcalmanddonotblink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmanddonotblink/gifts).



> Go watch the video! [Now!](https://youtu.be/qQh1Dv2MwSI)  
> Father and son - Destiel AU  
> 

Dear Mom,

I wanted to say goodbye to you, I really did. But you would have cried and even if you wouldn’t have asked me to stay – I still wouldn’t have managed to go. But I have to. So I’m giving Sam this letter to give to you. He doesn’t know where I’m going, but he knows whom I’m going to.

Because there is someone that I need to be with. You’ve never met him and I don’t believe you ever will. I like to imagine that you’d like him, though. His eyes are just as blue as yours.

Yes, Mom, you heard that right, _his_ eyes.

I’ve fallen in love with a boy. I know this is not what you and Dad want for me. If I were a better son, maybe I could do what Dad tells me to and marry Lisa. But I don’t love her. I love Cas. I want to be with him. I need to be with him. I need him with me. I know that with all my heart.

I also know that being with him means I have to leave you. I have to protect you from this. No one but you and Sam knows. You don’t need to tell Dad. Make up a lie or pretend that I’ve never talked to you. Burn this letter. There won’t be any rumors, other than those of a son leaving the countryside to find his luck in the city. People will soon forget.

I wish I could do more for you. I wish I could protect you better. I wish I could tell you how much I love you.

But none of this changes that I have to go. So it makes little sense. You and Sammy, you’ll take care of each other. I know it. And one day, maybe, we’ll see each other again.

With love,

Dean.


End file.
